The Proteomics Core offers UCCC investigators access to analytical capabilities and the expertise to perform high-quality proteomic studies. The proteome is defined as the expressed protein complement of a fluid, cell, organ or organism. It is both time and region specific. Proteomics is the exercise of determining the proteome. The Proteomics Core assists with the identification of therapeutic targets, the elaboration of underlying mechanisms, and the identification of markers of cancer and anti-cancer therapies. Methods for protein and peptide isolation, separations, quantification, identification and bioinformatics analysis, together with expert guidance in study design, are integrated into the service offered by the Core. The Core has access to several analytical technologies thereby allowing investigators to adopt multiple strategies and to independently verify their findings. The Core also provides training in proteomics analysis and experimental design. Dr. Mark W. Duncan serves as Core Director and Dr. Kirk Hansen is the Manager at the main University of Colorado Denver Health Sciences facility and Katheryn Resing is the Director and Manager of the satellite facility at University of Colorado Boulder. Over the previous granting period the Proteomics Core Facilities were utilized by 25 Cancer Center members representing 7 out of 8 Cancer Center programs. Projects in the Core have centered on the qualitative and quantitative analysis of proteins and their isoforms in several cancers, including those of the lung, skin, thyroid and prostate. Additional mechanistic studies have also been undertaken. After review by the Oversight Committee and the Executive Committee the Core was restructured with the recruitment of Kirk Hansen as Core manager, and the adoption of a satellite facility housed on the Boulder campus. The last of these increases our capacity and adds special expertise in the characterization of post translational modification. The expansion of the facilities and personnel at the two sites has allowed for the institution of a number of new projects especially those evaluating new biomarkers in lung, breast, prostate and thyroid cancers.